Violet
Violet is a character in Violetsbane. Personality: Violet's personality is a mixture of both stubborn and cautious. Often she'll act like she's brave and feisty, but really she's a scaredy cat. Whenever she's confronted with someone or something new, she'll take the offense immediately. Sometimes Violet can be very sarcastic and act like she doesn't care about others opinions of her, but she cares a lot. Description: Violet is of the human race with pale colored skin. She has long, silky black hair and icy amber eyes, and is also mentioned to be "slender". Friendships: Tristan: Violet and Tristan are somewhat good friends, as throughout the beginning of the story their bickering often gets in the way of their goal to save Miitopia. Tristan often harshly criticizes her ability to lead the team, making her think that she's horrible at leading often. However, he does realize when he goes too far and apologizes for his actions. He also teases Violet about her "crush" on Silverfire, even though Violet does not have a crush on him. Tristan also has had romantic feelings for Violet for a couple of chapters in the story, until Violet gently turns him down. He accepts this and doesn't touch on it anymore, but wishes that Violet had loved him back. Holly: Violet and Holly are bitter rivals at the beginning, but eventually mellow out once they realize they're more alike than they thought. At one time they were fighting about Silverfire, which Tristan told Holly that Violet had a crush on Silverfire, when in reality she didn't. This lead Holly to believe that Violet was in her way, starting their little feud. At first Violet doesn't understand why Holly doesn't want her and Silverfire to get closer. Eventually they make up, and come to the conclusion that it's not worth fighting over. Holly and Violet become somewhat fine friends, but are still awkward around each other since the incident. In chapter 21 of Violetsbane, it is slightly implied that Violet may have had a crush on Holly, as she only tolerates Jayson because he reminds her of Holly, and that Jayson is Holly's childhood friend. Violet also seems to miss Holly the most besides Silverfire. Silverfire: Violet and Silverfire are good friends after he joins the team, giving Violet more determination to want to save Miitopia. Although Silverfire's flightiness, Violet enjoys his company a lot, accidentally giving Tristan and Holly the impression that she's infatuated with him. Silverfire and Violet always stand up for the other whether it be in battle, their social lives and etc. Even though they fight, they're always friends with each other. In later chapters, it's implied that Silverfire has a crush on her, though she doesn't return the feelings. Bright Scar: Violet and Bright Scar are friendly with each other, but only because of Violet being the Chosen One. Bright Scar gives Violet wisdom when she feels like it, and often prefers watching Violet and her team's random drama instead of intervening. Bright Scar does pity and emphasize with Violet at times, even though she thinks that Violet's problems are petty and stupid. Although they fight, they get along decently well, for a combination of immortal being and mortal scaredy-cat. Twyla: Violet and Twyla share a strong sisterly bond, as shown by their first interaction after meeting each other after five years. Violet is always shown to be exasperated by Twyla, snapping at Twyla either inwardly or aloud. However, Violet also dearly loves Twyla and it has been noted that she cares a lot about who Twyla ends up with, as she doesn't want Twyla getting hurt by her significant other ever again. This becomes especially prominent when Twyla begins expressing affection for Jayson, along with him beginning to fall for her. Ivy: Ivy and Violet have a strong bond, with them almost always being seen snuggling with each other. Almost immediately after meeting Ivy, Violet thinks she's beautiful and can't get Ivy out of her head. Ivy is shown to enjoy being around Violet and is constantly supporting her in whatever way she can. Violet constantly reveres Ivy's beauty, insight, and strength inwardly and aloud, leading to Twyla teasing her about her infatuation with Ivy. Violet currently has a crush on Ivy, with Ivy possibly sharing her feelings. Violet's described her helpless love for Ivy as her "going crazy" and "lovesick". She also mentions that she could probably fawn over Ivy for days, weeks even. Jayson: Violet doesn't seem to like Jayson all that much, especially regarding his blooming feelings for her twin sister, Twyla. However, Violet lightly teased Jayson about it before she realized Twyla was actually developing a crush on him. Violet also tolerates him because he reminds her of Holly, and because he's her childhood friend. Stargaze: Violet isn't too fond of Stargaze, although she does respect him as the Great Sage of Miitopia. She does wish that he was a bit nicer to Silverfire. Trivia: *Violet's hometown is in Tschilly Village, a town in Powdered Peaks. *Violet becoming a thief was a complete accident on her fault. *When Violet became a Cat, she was doing it to secretly honor Bright Scar. *The only reason Violet becomes a Tank is because Bright Scar told her that she could shoot her teammates out of a cannon. *Violet has two siblings besides Twyla- Helen and Daniel. *Marrowfrost - Hazelholly originally thought of her as bisexual, but since then he has thought of her as lesbian. Quotes: Silverfire: Well, I was the youngest out of all my siblings- half siblings included. But my half siblings never liked me, Stargaze or Hazel, so they bullied us a lot. No one in our village really liked us either, but they were somewhat nice. They just really hated Stargaze for some reason. Violet: I can see why... Erm, sorry. Carry on. -Violet and Silverfire on Stargaze "Give Sheldon's face back! Ow, ow, my butt hurts..." -Violet to Dark Lord Mapleshade "If I can't fight regular enemies, then how will I ever beat the Dark Lord? Bright Scar, you'd better not be sending me on a suicide mission! Oh, that's just peachy. When I'm the one telling her off, she doesn't even respond! Of all the crap that's happened so far-" -Violet to Bright Scar Mapleshade: How good are you in a fight? Violet: Um...not so good, if you didn't see how I reacted to the Rock Moth. You know, the weakest creature in Miitopia- Mapleshade: Well, that's unfortunate for you, now is it? Be seeing you, if you survive, that is! -Violet to Dark Lord MapleshadeCategory:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:PoV Characters